The Legend of Spyro: Redemption
by devonm0
Summary: Even after the role she had in Malefor's downfall, Cynder seems to walk a path of boundless shadow that strikes fear in the hearts of others and gives rise to the venomous tongues of those who despise her. All she wishes for is a calm, steady wind to point her in the direction of a path that will earn her the acceptance; and just maybe, the respect of her peers.


Chapter 1: Aftermath of War

A young purple dragon lay unconscious on the bank of the River Avalar; dreaming, recalling within the pit of slumber the moment when he saved the world. In his dream, he had just thwarted the efforts of his predecessor; the Dark Master, Malefor. However, he didn't do it without help. Beside him, a dark female of equal age apologized for getting her closest friend mixed up with her former master, who she can't help wondering if he would ever have been released from his prison in the Well of Souls, were it not for some unforeseen intervention on her part. True, something Malefor said to her prior to their fierce battle left its mark. What if she had been at least partially responsible for the near-destruction of the world? Nevertheless, her purple friend seemed to understand; at least to some extent, what the black dragoness was thinking when she apologized, and he verbally dismissed it, assuring her that lingering on such a thing would be meaningless at that point. Suddenly, Spyro closes his eyes as his old mentor; Ignitus, speaks to him in spirit. He tells of the continued existence of the spirits of deceased dragons that bind themselves with nature. Understanding immediately what he feels his destiny has become, the purple dragon prepares to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of the world. Before that though, he knew he would have to send his female friend on her way, lest she try to stop him.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." The black dragon; Cynder, shook her head, confused at what her friend said,and replying,

"Spyro, no! You don't need to do anything, let's just go!" The purple dragon; Spyro, looks at Cynder in slight disbelief, never imagining that he would have to explain that he thought the only way to save the world was to die. It sounded crazy even when he thought about it! Despite that, he knew he had to tell her.

"Go? Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing l left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it...I think I'm meant to." Cynder rolls her eyes as she walks slowly closer to Spyro. Almost leering at him, she says,

"Oh, I get it now. You want me to leave so you can do the purple dragon's duty alone. Well guess what, Spyro? I told you already, you're not alone. I'm right beside you; and even without Malefor's chain, I'm here to stay." Spyro's eyes grew wide. That wasn't what he had planned. He felt he should try to persuade her to reconsider. He started to insist otherwise, but was cut off almost instantly when Cynder said,

"No arguments, Spyro. Whether we live through this or die from it, we're going to do it together. I'll say it as many times as it takes; you're not alone. I'm right with you." Spyro smiled as he gave in to Cynder's stubbornness. He knew, deep down that she was right, and also that he didn't want to be without her; no matter if he was dead or alive. He loved-

"I love you." Cynder suddenly said while planting a kiss on Spyro's nose. Spyro rose up at that, beginning to hover as he started to pour his energy into the world's core. In that effort, Cynder joined him, and her contribution would turn out to make the difference. It was thanks to her that they made it out. In fact, given how much the battle with Malefor tired him out, Spyro might have died in vain if he tried alone. Who can say, really?

Suddenly, Spyro started to stir; first opening his eyes, then stretching out before trying to get his legs under him one at a time. In that moment, he felt her limbs and wings wrapped around him.. He wasn't about to disturb his ebon angel, so he lay still to await her own awakening. Time passed, and she continued to lay there, looking quite peaceful. Somehow he figured she wouldn't mind being roused from her slumber, so he tapped her tail while whispering,

"Psst! Hey, Cynder! Wake up...!" He got no response, so he tried a second and even a third time. Still nothing. By then Spyro was getting worried. Could there be something wrong with her? He looked around, even flying around a bit to gather his bearings.

"Okay. Avalar. Maybe Hunter can help." He looked back at Cynder, then sighed and shook his head as he considered possible ways to get her to the cheetah village. Ultimately he decided to try the old fashioned way of carrying her, however her limp form made it incredibly difficult to properly distribute her weight. He didn't get far before he was out of breath. No way it would work, it was so difficult to maneuver in the air with her on his back that he risked drowning the both of them should he have to cross the river to reach the village. He thought long and hard about what he could use. Then it came to him.

"The raft!" He exclaimed, though it was more thinking aloud. As long as he could find it, he could probably bring it to Cynder, ger her on it, and then use it to get her to the village. He felt it was his best shot, so he went off to search for the raft, not even considering anything that could happen to Cynder's unconscious form while he searched. While he flew to the far end of the valley in search of the raft he felt he needed, something stirred in the bushes nearby. The foliage rustled in near silence as a figure crept through it stealthily. Seeing Cynder's unconscious form, a pair of narrow eyes glowed an ominous red before, while seeming to be a blur, snatching her up and retreating with haste. Nearby, the cheetah called Meadow was out gathering herbs again, and he noticed a shadowy blue racing through the foliage. The force of the rushing air the being's speed produced scattered the petals of various flowers. Eyeing the direction in which the blur was headed suspiciously, and under his breath he spoke,

"What in the world? Did that thing just...did I just see...Cynder? Hmm...I'd best see if Spyro is nearby. Those two are always together." With that he extended an arm, which one of the falcons used as messengers by the cheetahs landed on. The bird looked at Meadow, who told it to find the purple dragon and guide him back there. The falcon shrieked and took flight, following the river in the direction that Spyro was headed. Meanwhile, Meadow placed a paw under his jaw and softly said,

"Well then...what's going on now?"


End file.
